


thanks for noticing

by hurricanedelta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanedelta/pseuds/hurricanedelta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you flirting with me?” Kenma deadpanned, looking into Kuroo’s brown eyes, which were being rolled at him.</p>
<p>“I have been for the past year, thanks for noticing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	thanks for noticing

Kenma’s Sunday’s were fairly routine.

He’d wake up around 11, much to his displeasure. His mother would be harping on about him waking up earlier, because he’s wasting the day, which he obviously took to heart (she always had a smile on her face though, upon seeing her son’s bedhead). He’d quickly run his fingers through his hair, untangling any knots he found, and slipped on whatever looked comfortable. In this instance, it was a pair of white skinny jeans that were far too long for his legs, and a loose, black shirt with meow written in pink block letters. It wasn’t like Kuroo ever cared what Kenma wore (he usually ‘flirted’ with Kenma anyway, so his comments were nothing new to the younger boy).

He’d always have time for a quick breakfast before he packed his tiny messenger bag with the necessities – his phone, wallet, and DS all packed nicely in there, and the jacket Kuroo left behind a week ago (he was complaining about Kenma forgetting it every day), and slid it over his shoulder. He bid his mother farewell, and slid on black sneakers at the doorway, before walking off.

Kuroo’s house was a short walk away – only two streets and he was there. His mother always greeted you kindly, and Kuroo himself always said some sort of cheesy pick-up line, before the two of you retreated into his bedroom with a packet of gummy snakes and chips.

Kenma usually played on his DS or phone, answering Kuroo’s chatting when deemed necessary. The two of them talked about all sorts of things – volleyball, friends, school, people they were interested, people they  _weren’t_  interested in. Just recently, Kenma’s been adding comments about what Hinata had been telling him.

Kenma rested his head in Kuroo’s lap, and Kuroo played with his hair absently, listening to the soft beeps coming from Kenma’s DS. “Karasuno is versing Seijo tomorrow,” Kenma informs Kuroo, and Kuroo perks up at this.

“Oh really? How well do’ya think shorty’s gonna go?” Kuroo asked in all honesty, and Kenma shrugged.

“Seijo’s tough to beat, and I don’t think Karasuno’s quite ready for them yet. But you never know…”

“I reckon it’s definitely gonna be interesting, that’s for sure. We might have to watch it, huh?” Kuroo smiled down at Kenma, “It’d be like a date.” He winked, fingers moving down to trace a heart on Kenma’s cheek. Kenma paused, and stared blankly at Kuroo.

“Are you flirting with me?” Kenma deadpanned, looking into Kuroo’s brown eyes, which were being rolled at him.

“I have been for the past year, thanks for noticing.” Kuroo still had his signature grin, and Kenma lifted his head off of Kuroo’s lap, pushing himself up.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“ _Really?_ ” This certainly was news to him. Sure, Kuroo often made digs at him, and joked about them being the  _perfect couple_ , and things like that, but he was actually being serious?

“Yes, really. You need me to repeat it for you?” Kuroo’s grinned faltered slightly.

“Oh…” was Kenma’s brilliant response. He really didn’t know what to say about it. Kuroo’s flirting was an everyday thing for them, and Kenma really thought nothing of it. He was always like that towards him.

“Y’reckon coach will let us use the tv?” Kuroo asked, completely reverting the topic back to the original one. Kenma shrugged, and turned away, his eyes wandering over Kuroo’s room.

There was a pile of neatly folded shirts on his little stand, and a pair of earbuds tangled on top of them – Kenma always had to untangle them so they wouldn’t get ruined quickly. There were awards scattered around his desk, mixed in with pictures. Most of them were of Kuroo and his family, but there were a few featuring him.

The one that Kenma’s eyes stayed on for the longest was the picture of them before their first volleyball game together. His hair was still black at the time, but he looked very much the same as he does now. Kuroo was smiling widely at the camera, throwing a peace sign over Kenma’s shoulder. Kenma gave the smallest of smiles, only for Kuroo’s sake.

Kenma smiled softly, and turned back to Kuroo, who was watching him curiously. “What’re you looking at?”

“Pictures,” Kenma answered, nodding over towards his desk. Kuroo laughed, grabbing one of the two of them as children on Halloween. Kenma had been dragged along reluctantly, wearing his matching pirate costume with pure embarrassment.

“Remember this?” Kuroo asked, and Kenma nodded.

“You ate so many gummy bears you made yourself sick,” Kenma nodded, and Kuroo paled slightly.

“I can never eat them again, which is tragic,” he said solemnly, “You nearly poked your eye out with the hook.”

“Mum fretted the next day when you told her.”

“Naturally,” Kuroo grinned, placing the frame back in its rightful place, before flopping back onto his bed, “She thought you were so cute in the costume, though.”

“The one you forced me in.” Kenma grumbled, and Kuroo laughed.

“We looked great – that old lady that lives a few streets away gave us extra chocolates because of it,” Kuroo said fondly, nudging Kenma, “We should do that again.”

“We should not,” Kenma flatly refused – he was  _not_  going to go through explaining it to Lev when he eventually saw the pictures.

“You’d be so cute, though,” Kuroo grinned like a shark, and Kenma shook his head, sending them into silence. Kenma looked around Kuroo’s room a bit more, before taking one of the gummy snakes from the bag and biting its head off, grimacing. Lemon.

“If you think about it,” Kenma said, taking another bite, swallowing it quickly, “You could say we’ve been dating for a long time.” He shoved the rest of it in is his mouth, and looked over at Kuroo, who stared at him in surprise.

“What do you mean?”

“We act like a couple, sort of…”

Kuroo thought for a moment, “We haven’t kissed, though.”

“Aside from that, we practically are,” Kenma smiled softly, reaching over and grabbing Kuroo’s hand, “It was just a thought…”

Kuroo stared down at his hand for a moment, and then back up to Kenma, “That was a pretty out-there thought.”

“You’re a pretty out-there person,” Kenma retorted, pushing his hair behind his ear with his free hand.

“But you love me anyway,” Kuroo winked, and Kenma shook his head. 

“Something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> why have i not written these two before???
> 
> written for the 30 day hq writing challenge - day 3: confessions (and other cliches)


End file.
